Currenty, a number of automobiles utilize a T-top roof design, which has large openings on either side of the roof of the automobile which may be closed using removable glass roof panels which fit into the three sided opening formed by the frame of the upper edges of the front and rear windows and a central longitudinal support (the T-bar). These glass roof panels are heavy and are awkward to manage and to store, particularly in a smaller car. Conventional convertible top designs, generally utilizing tension lever mechanisms and/or tracks are not appropriate for T-top cars, because a design is needed which does not impair the existing front and rear window frame and the T-bar.
Conventional designs for sun roof covers require a side support which does not exist in a T-top automobile. Previous efforts to replace the glass panels in T-tops with a non-rigid material have proven impractical and have not been commercially viable, primarily because they involve substantial modifications to the existing cars, do not provide an adequate seal against wind and rain, are unattractive, and/or are too expensive. Despite the long-felt need for such a roof cover for T-top cars, no one up until now has designed a practical alternative for the glass roof panels.
This invention consists of a durable and attractive roof covering which can be easily and quickly attached and removed, which does not require major modifications to an existing automobile for installation, which provides an effective seal against wind and rain, which can be easily stored in a small area when not in use, and which does not detract from the appearance of the automobile.